Tardy and Tawdry Don't Mix
by SassafrasTea
Summary: One shot. Tsunade gets fed up with Kakashi's terminal lateness and antics arise (mature)


"Well, what's your excuse this time?" Tsunade snorted. "Let me guess, you helped a villager, got lost on the road of life, or did you just sleep in?"

The Hokage was tired, sick and tired of the lazy Shinobi that would rather read his porn than turn in paperwork on time. She looked through the documents he handed her and threw them on her desk in disgust before pushing to her feet to stalk towards him.

"Mah, Mah Tsunade." Kakashi said raising his hands in a placating gesture. "You should calm down before you give yourself wrinkles."

She growled and grabbed the collar to the copy ninja's vest to pull him closer, her anger evident. "You listen here lazy ass. Do you have any idea why the tower was so quiet? Everyone else went home for the day. That's right, because you couldn't get yourself here on time, I had to sit and wait for you." She shook him, to lost in her red haze to see his lone visible eye narrow at her.

"And I'm not putting up with it anymore, I'll bust you down to genin, don't think I won't."

Gloved hands covered hers as Kakashi worked to peel her hands off his green vest. "No, I don't think you will." He said his voice deliberately even. "All things considered Lady Tsunade, you'd miss our spats." Free off her hands, he reached up to pull down his mask. "In fact you'd hate for me to be gone. No one else is brave enough to do this."

The jounin stooped down and pressed his lips to hers with bruising force. He was sure he was going to die, but Kakashi was going to go out making his favorite author proud.

For a heartbeat the blonde was stunned at his audacity. She could feel his dry lips moving over hers, before her anger came back in full force. The slap echoed across the room and left the beginning of an impressive bruise on the jounin's face.

"How dare you." Tsunade said in a low voice.

His hand came up to touch the bruise forming before pulling up his headband completely to look at her with mismatched eyes. "How dare I kiss you? Shouldn't it be how dare I kiss you and you like it. You're blushing Lady Hokage."

Her hand dropped to clench at her side. In that moment, Tsunade hated him. Hated him for making her feel these emotions and wants she had long put aside. She didn't react when he stripped off his gloves. She didn't react when calloused hands pushed her jacket off her shoulders or tugged down her pants.

Kakashi took an even breath. "Tell me the words. I can't have you without your permission."

The blonde looked up at him and grabbed the front of his pants to yank the zipper and pull out the length of him. "I'm not saying a damn thing." She growled roughly running her hands around him. "Because this never happened."

The jounin cleared his throat and nodded, unable to force the words out. She was magnificent, all beauty and rage. He picked her up around the waist, moving her against the wall and pulling her legs around him. His fingers dipped into her heat to test readiness before he replaced it with his member and slowly thrust against her working his length in her a bit at a time until with one final push Kakashi seated himself to the hilt.

Tsunade gave a keening cry and dropped her head forward to rest on his shoulder. "Don't you dare stop." She muttered and put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. "Hatake, I swear, I want you… fuck me."

It was all the go ahead he needed and started thrusting hard into her. She was wet and so tight; the gray headed man had to grit his teeth not to completely lose himself. Damned he was going to blow without her calling out his name first. Feet moved wider to better brace himself as he increased his tempo.

The Hokage dug her teeth into his vest trying to hold back moans. He was rubbing himself over that bundle of nerves deep inside her and it had her careening towards orgasm.

"Kak- Kakashi…" Tsunade gasped out. "Harder."

He didn't know if he could go harder without the wall giving way behind her. His hand gripped her thighs to move across the room and slam her down on the desk, grunting at the change of angle. He put hands not holding her up to work, jerking her kimono open to cup her breasts and roll her nipples until they puckered.

"Come on Lady Hokage." He grunted. "Come for me."

She did. Between his hands on her chest and the hard thrusts rattling the desk, the blonde choked out his name as her legs shook and back arched as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

His sharigan took in every expression she made, filing it away as she fought to hold out and keep her pleasure going. It was near addicting to watch her come undone, but his balls were aching and his stomach tightened telling him he wasn't going to last much longer himself. He came with a harsh guttural sound torn from his throat as his body involuntarily jerked in short bursts against her.

Tsunade lay there, feeling him twitch inside her and hearing their ragged breathes. Her eyes cleared of pleasure and pinned him with a harsh look. "Get out of my office, and next time, turn your paperwork on time."


End file.
